


Strange Reflections

by Darkwalk



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Some morons decided to be poetic, TGAU, alternate universe shenanigans, but not really, hints at shattered glass, together au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwalk/pseuds/Darkwalk
Summary: The stupid thing apparently works, or at least opens a door to somewhere. No one expected a door-winged mech to come flying out, blades swinging on the downward thrust as he pivots on his foot, energon flying. Yellow optics go wide at the sudden change in scenery as both Autobots and Decepticons stare back in surprise.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Strange Reflections

**Sideswipe:**  
He would never admit it, on pain of misunderstanding from his teammates and commanding officers; but Sideswipe really did enjoy it when the Decepticons made ridiculous plans. Provided no one died and there wasn't too much damage of course.Then it wasn't fun anymore.

But a giant purple griffin? A time machine? A magic golden lagoon, aliens and dragons and shrink rays? All hilarious and he would be lying if he said the days when life became crazy weren't some of the best he'd had in awhile. And today was shaping up to be something entertaining if this new machine worked. A bridge to the core of Cybertron? Really? If this were put forward by scientists and engineers back on Cybertron it would have been renowned as a great achievement or maybe a mockery. Here it's another Tuesday. 

Sideswipe hopes that if nothing else, the machine at least explodes in their faces.

**Sunstreaker:**  
The stupid thing apparently works, or at least opens to somewhere. No one expected a door-winged mech to come flying out, blades swinging on the downward thrust as he pivots on his foot, energon flying. Yellow optics go wide at the sudden change in scenery as both Autobots and Decepticons stare back in surprise. 

Sunstreaker is many things but blind isn't one of them. It takes a moment, for him to make sense of the bombardment of color but once he does he internally whistles in awe. The mech's plating shines in a rainbow of jewel-tones tinted just at beautiful instead of gaudy and trimmed with complicated decal lines in neon. He reminds Sunstreaker of a butterfly or rainbow jasper with layers of color and patterns.

It's only after he notes the yellow chevron and the faceplates that he realizes the mech looks remarkably like Smokescreen. 

**Tracks:**  
The paintjob is gorgeous, Tracks admits, even if some of the decals veer more towards thin and sharp instead of elegant.

**Skywarp:**  
For a groundpounder, he looks really pretty. Like really. Skywarp hadn't seen anyone with that much color and glitz since the Vosian parties but most hadn't pulled it off nearly as nicely. 

Skywarp's thoughts don't stay on the mech for long, as quick sharp movement behind him in the bridge turns into a blur of gray and fangs. The mech drops and spins, lunging back up with swords bared and neatly slices the bleeding creature to pieces. Only after it falls, can Skywarp see the deactivation gray plating, the barbed tentacles and the claws on the monster (Primus! What was that?!).

He can't help the little flutter of his wings. What can he say? Whoever this mech is, he knows how to fight. Cute _and_ fun.

**Astrotrain:**  
The small mech must be stupid, demanding Megatron turn back on the machine so he can go home. No one demands things from Megatron. The giggling laughter that bursts from him at Megatron's threats throws everyone for a moment but the look on the grounder's face when he realizes Megatron means them is priceless.

Horror mixes with disbelief and Astrotrain thinks that maybe the idiot finally realizes how he's playing with fire. Instead, when Megatron demands a name, the mech gives a mock bow and smiles with a mouth full of razorblade denta.

'Smokescreen. Of the Autobots.'

**Soundwave:**  
He doesn't often use his telepathy outside of certain controlled environments, and especially not on the battlefield where too many strong emotions can overwhelm him. But this would be one of the few exceptions. They need to know who this other Smokescreen is, or at least get a general feel of the mech.

A gentle brush across the mech's mind brings a terrible cacophony of hard bass and pulsing notes, blades crashing, screams and laughter. Burning neon light seers into Soundwaves processor alongside a glowing visor and a crooked grin. Shadows snap at his heels in a maze of a city. The noise reaches a fever pitch

He pulls away and doesn't try peering into the mech's mind again.

**Mirage:**  
While not flawless, the bladework was still very well done. Mirage wonders who he learned it from.

Relief that the mech seems uninterested in fighting them washes over him too. He doesn't want to fight anyone who looks like a teammate today. It was rather unfortunate that Megatron refused to hand over the device and send the mech home, and that the Decepticons fled the ensuing battle. Mirage resists a sigh as Optimus offers the mech a place to stay so they could help him. That leaves an unknown roaming their base. 

It seems he'll be spending a few days invisible to tail the mech until they could determine if he is a threat or not.

**Inferno:**  
Inferno doesn't like this other Smokescreen at all. He has the same look in his optics as every arsonist Inferno's ever had to deal with but there's nothing he can do so he keeps his distance. And hides in Red's office.

**Red Alert:**  
He agrees with Inferno that this new mech is trouble but a bit of fire isn't his concern. It's everything else under the sun that this unknown could do. Whose to say he's even Smokescreen? Yes, he does look a lot like their Smokescreen but it could be a trick. Maybe this was the Decepticon's plan all along. 

Optimus is convinced he's from another dimension though, so Red has to settle for following the mech with his cameras and swearing when the mech who should stand out like a sore thumb with his paintjob somehow keeps disappearing out of their view.

**Ironhide:**  
Other Smokescreen is trouble and Ironhide makes it very clear that if he causes any problems, Ironhide would take it out of his plating. 

**Jazz:**  
The mech keeps turning to him, a familiarity in his smile and a joke on the tip of his glossa before both fall as he remembers that Jazz is not _his_ Jazz. And even when he catches himself, there's still a moment where his optics linger for just a second too long and Jazz can read the question in his face.

_Why are you different?_

There's something else there, something Jazz can't quite name that zings up his backstruts and has his armor prickling in unease. He does understand the glances this other Smokescreen gives him though. The wariness, the teasing, the respect. Which means the Jazz in the other dimension is just as sharp as Smokescreen, if not more. 

_Why aren't you bright and deadly too?_

It's a bit terrifying.

**Hound:**  
Hound thinks that Smokescreen's Cybertron must not have found a second sun. Or if they did, it must be a dim thing indeed, because Smokescreen stares at the world around him with yellow optics squinted against the light. 

And Hound can see, it's so very obvious, that the mech is a wild creature unfamiliar with their own movements and culture. He's trying. Trying so very hard not to make anyone uncomfortable. But he can still see the way Smokescreen stalks down halls instead of strolling, stretches his mouth into a toothy grin when he's unhappy, and follows the Decepticons on screen with hungry optics like he could peel their secrets right out of their plating. 

Smokescreen is a creature of an almost forgotten jungle, the dark labrynth under Cybertron's surface. The first of Hound's own explorations and almost lost in the pale beyond all the alien ones he's seen since. But Earth's jungles and wild lands aren't enough for Smokescreen. Too brittle, too small. Smokescreen belongs to the dark shadows and the burning lights and the hum of ancient generators far below. And it shows.

**Smokescreen:**  
The other him has more sharp edges, he thinks, and can't help but wonder what put them there. He can see some things are missing from the other him and the other him has things he doesn't. The differences make him feel odd and tired. So he only pays attention to their similarities and shuffles the rest to a locked chest in the back of his mind to ponder over later when he can't sleep. They're both very good at card tricks and poker faces, estimating who's willing to gamble and who's wise enough to wait. They're both very good at hiding behind masks. 

That is good. Smokescreen thinks the other him wouldn't be Smokescreen if he couldn't. And if he can see his own tells, his own little cracks in the other him, well, that's fine too. Not his place to point them out.

_You're different but you're still me._

They both like contact too, plating on plating. But where he hides it deep so it can't be mocked or pulled or used against him, the sharper one has no qualms about demanding. 

'Care if we cuddle?' like it's the most natural thing in the world. Like he doesn't care how it might be taken the wrong way. The sharper him had said that in his world, people didn't bother so much with personal space. Still, he wonders if that were the truth or only the sharper him trying to get his way. Not that it mattered.

They still curled up on the couch with a shared sigh, a gentle hum, and let recharge take them. 

**Bluestreak:**  
Bluestreak's not sure what to make of this other Smokescreen. He seems friendly but he feels a little off. And he gives hugs a bit more easily. 

Still, he made a promise to himself quite a long time ago not to go poking into Smokscreen's trouble unless it looks like he needs help getting out. And when that happens, it's time to get Prowl. But no one's in trouble and the other Smokescreen teasingly pinches his wing as he skips out the front door.

The sniper pauses for a moment, warring with himself on whether this counts as something to tell Prowl or not. Eventually he remember his promise. Smokescreen can look after himself most of the time.

**Scavenger:**  
Scavenger isn't sure why someone left a pile of shiny crystals on his berth or why all the supplies he just scavenged have disappeared from the supply room. But he finds he doesn't mind all that much. Missing supplies are Scrapper's problem and the crystals seem like a fair trade.

**Motormaster:**  
When he finds out who rigged paintbombs in the washracks, he's going to punch their face in. 

**Vortex:**  
He has to admit, whoever decided to wage a psychological warfare campaign against them is doing a brilliant job of it. If he has to hear any more of that obnoxious song, he's going to claw his audios out. Or better yet, claw out the vocalizer of whoever did this. Along with every vulnerable cable and fuel line in their person.

**Blaster:**  
Technically, he is doing his job. Helping harrass the Decepticons is part of being an Autobot. And if he does that by listening on his comm line during his shift at the monitors and chatting with the other Smokescreen, well, it's still his job. And hey! This mech's got some of the coolest beats he's heard this side of the war!

He doesn't ask if there's a war in the other dimension. Smokescreen doesn't tell him. All he says, taking a break between setting up mayhem as he hides deep in the bowels of the Nemesis is, 'The Decepticons in my dimension aren't like this at all. Not sure if I should laugh or cry.'

And Blaster doesn't really know what to say to that. He doesn't know enough about the other dimension to feel comfortable offering advice. So he offers a song instead, 'Have you played that one yet?'

Smokescreen laughs, melodic and desperate.

_I want to go home._

**Breakdown:**  
Breakdown hides under his berth and decides he's going to stay there until the madness ends. Or Motormaster orders him out.

**Prowl:**  
Prowl knows when the other Smokescreen leaves the base, watching him carefully on Sky Spy until the mech disappears under the waves heading for the Nemesis. Now it's a question of answering to Megatron or foolishly demanding the machine again. And neither option seems good. If Prowl were a betting mech, he would have bet with his own Smokescreen that his counterpart was not a fool. Obviously not a soldier but definitely not a fool

Or the other mech does something else entirely, if the chatter on the comms is anything to go by. He can't say this is a plan he would have agreed to, but it seems to be upsetting the Decepticons, if nothing else. Prowl is willing to play along with this game just to see where it goes.

When Smokescreen slinks back in, pleased as can be, Prowl only nods at him. When Megatron calls the Ark's terminal to yell at them for 'petty pranks' and 'I thought you were above that Prime?', Prowl pretends to be surprised.

And when Megatron once again calls after several days of nonstop chaos, this time to request a truce to 'get rid of that aggravating creature', Prowl allows himself a small smirk.

**Megatron:**  
There are a lot of things in the universe he absolutely can't stand. Cowardice. Impudence. If he cared enough, he could make a list. As it is, he just mentally tallies all Autobots as beings he despises (save for Optimus, he is a worthy opponent at least). But this fool from another dimension has steadily taken a higher and higher spot on his non-existent list, purely for the fact that his very existence seems to bring mayhem and agonizing frustration. How anyone can be this annoying is beyond Megatron. And he lives in the same base as Skywarp!

The Autobots seem to think the truce is a trick but for once, Megatron only has half a mind to betray it. If the opportunity presents itself, he would gladly kill the annoying rainbow mech. If not, he'd send him out of this dimension and destroy the machine before any other lunatics decide to visit.

Sitting high atop a perch on the side of a cliff as the scientists worked below, the menace gives him an innocent look and wiggles his doorwings. Megatron sneers. Murder is looking more and more promising.

**Perceptor:**  
To say the other Smokescreen doesn't like staying in one place is an understatement. Perceptor had tried time and again to catch the cheerful mech and ask him questions, all in the name of science and curiousity and PROVING THE MULTIVERSE THEORY CORRECT! But other Smokescreen apparently doesn't see it that way. And anytime Perceptor had come close to him, Smokescreen had gotten a terrified look and bolted. 

How strange. He knows he's being a little more talkative than normal but he can't help but be excited. It isn't every day mad science shows such interesting results! Perhaps the other Perceptor doesn't talk so much?

They'd had to bribe and wrangle to get him down for a scan (to make sure they send him back to the right dimension), and he scales right back up with his armor flared and wings high as soon as they're finished. Interesting. Perceptor wonders if this is normal behavior for his universe and if there is any other purpose to it other than making oneself look bigger. 

When he tries to ask, a scathing (but fearful) look is all he gets in return.

**Thundercracker:**  
This whole situation is stupid. The fact that they have to be here, moping around a few yards from the machine and looking tough and bored is stupid. Megatron doesn't need them here. He could have just given the damn thing to the Autobots and let them sort it out. 

Instead, he's wasting his time trying to keep Skywarp from making a fool of himself. You'd think that on learning the new mech is an Autobot, an Autobot they (sorta?) already know, and a damned menace would shake Skywarp back to his senses but of course not. If anything, the ease at which the other Autobot caused the mayhem just pleased the stupid seeker that much more. Skywarp just stares at the mech with a stupid look on his face, wings fluttering every once in awhile. At least he'd stopped trying to go talk to the mech.

**Bonecrusher:**  
He can almost imagine wringing that scrawny little neck. Between the incessant noise some would dare call music and the glitter that still sticks to the inside of his plating, Bonecrusher is struggling to stop himself from pummeling the Praxian. 

But lo and behold, the mech finally comes down and seems to be moving towards this dimension Smokescreen. He's passing right in front of him. Bonecrusher only hesitates for a second. Megatron will have to forgive him for getting rid of one of their problems.

**Bumblebee:**  
He jumps along with everyone else when Bonecrusher lunges. But the other Smokescreen had already twisted out of reach and has his swords out, one's tip precariously close to the Decepticon's throat. A high-pitched giggle echoes in the silence before Smokescreen pulls back, blades twirling down and lips peeled back in a baring of teeth that mocks a smile.

_Try me_

Bee likes the other Smokescreen well enough but he doesn't think he could ever be comfortable with someone who reacts to violence like that. 

**Starscream:**  
He prefers familiar weapons, his null rays, his knives, but would be willing to use just about anything if the situation called for it. He's not an expert on blades. Still, the Other Dimension Autobot's swords are hard to ignore. 

Flashy but deadly. Gorgeous where the sleek metal pulls from the hilt into a swoop like the wing of a stunt flier. And they are handled with long practice and care. Obviously well loved. 

Starscream wonders if he would be able to survive in the other dimension if needed. If meek harmless Autobots in this dimension could be brilliantly colored and poisonous in the other, were the Decepticons also opposite? Were they the cowards whose hands were stayed by morals and the will of others? Or were all beings in the other place just as sharp and bright as broken glass?

**Ratchet:**  
He has a bet going with Ironhide that he'll have to patch up at least one idiot or more before this whole thing is over. Ratchet hopes the other Smokescreen goes home soon and doesn't bring back anyone from his universe. There's already enough morons and maniacs in their own.

**Wheeljack:**  
Despite the fact that the machine was obviously created by Shockwave (and therefore automatically a crime against science), Wheeljack can admit it is well made. In fact, the hardest part was getting the other Smokescreen down so they could scan him for residual dimensional energies! It almost seems like the mech is scared of Perceptor..... odd, that.

When they finally get it up and running, everyone falls silent and waits as the tear in reality is reopened. Wheeljack lets out a sigh in relief. He would definitely be coming back to look into dimensional doors later, don't get him wrong. But amazing possibilities and discoveries aside, the other Smokescreen is starting to look twitchy. 

He thinks it's time everyone went home.

**Optimus:**  
The other Smokescreen sets his denta on edge and makes his spark heavy and Optimus ignores it because it's not the other mech's fault.

When Optimus had introduced himself, Smokescreen had flinched and took a tiny step back before realizing what he'd done and plastering a false smile on his face. Optimus doesn't know what that means. Maybe the other Optimus was dead, maybe he wasn't the Prime but another was..... He doesn't know. But this Smokescreen calls himself an Autobot so it is his duty to help. He can only hope the Autobots in the other dimension are doing okay.

So he ignores the Matrix aching in his chest because it knows, it knows he doesn't belong here. He ignores the wrongness that hovers around the mech like a cloud. Optimus sees the sharp hollow feeling building in the other mech; the sharp movements, the quick optics, the despair and shadows growing under the increasingly wide smiles. This other Smokscreen is wrong but it's not his fault and Optimus is bound and determined to help him home.

He hopes none of his people ever reach the jagged edge Smokescreen balances on.

When the door finally opens and Smokescreen jumps through, Optimus catches a glimpse of the other world.

Darkness and neon lights. A face so like his own with one yellow optic, one blue, and a soft thankful smile directed at him before the shadows around the other move. Far more movement than should be possible and Optimus realizes there are people there, leaping out of the dark, dancing off rooftops and rubble to sweep Smokescreen up in hugs. Blade sharp smiles and glowing decals, cackling laughter and heavy music booming beyond his sight. Smokescreen turns to smile back (without the teeth for once).

_Thank you._

The door closes and all is right in the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly little thing because my brain did not want to focus on my rough draft for the actual story and instead stole Smokescreen and dropped him in G1. And then everyone had to put their piece in.
> 
> If anyone's curious, the Smokescreen in question was from my Together AU, snippets of which can be found here: [TOGETHER AU](https://darkwalk.tumblr.com/tagged/together-au)


End file.
